CHOICE
by monggu kai
Summary: Aku berada di antara dua pilihan untuk menentukan masa depan. Memilih tetap bersama orang yang ku cintai tapi belum sadar akan perasaan ku, atau memilih pergi bersama orang yang ku kagumi tapi sangat membutuhkan ku. HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...Genderswitch ! FOR EVENT "HUNKAI SWEET COUPLE"


**CHOICE**

**HUNKAI**

**(Sehun x Kai)**

**GS for KAI**

**RATED : M**

**WARNING !**

**Ini pertama kali saya nulis FF Hunkai dengan word agak panjang. Saya udah nulis dengan **_**writing style**_** yang hampir sama untuk beberapa FF untuk pair yang lain. Jadi yang Gak suka pair nya gak usah dibaca. karena Cerita FF ini sangat pasaran dan absurd. Alur datar, banyak typo, garing dan membosankan. Yang tak berminat membaca Kai GS, deskripsi bertele-tele, benci dengan words panjang disarankan tak membaca cerita ini dan silahkan EXIT daripada anda kesal dan mual diakhir kata. **

**Untuk yang belum 17 tahun juga tolong menjauh (ada adegan Mature di dalam cerita)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENJOY**

"Ohhhhh Zitao…_.faster_….aahhhh…ahhhh..ahhhh…."

Kai memeluk erat punggung kokoh Huang Zitao yang sedang menggerakkan kebanggaannya menusuk-nusuk kewanitaannya. Cuaca panas yang menyengat tak menghentikan kedua insan itu untuk saling memberi kepuasan sex pada lawannya.

Kai menggigit bibir nya tak ingin mengeluarkan suara teriakan akibat permainan kasar Tao. Tao masih betah memaju mundurkan penisnya di lubang vagina sempit milik Kai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia menundukkan kepala ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Kai. Tao tersenyum menyeringai, Kai begitu eksotis jika seperti ini. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan berkeringat. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan dan bibir merah delimanya semakin memerah akibat gigitannya dan pagutan maut dari bibirnya tadi.

Menikmati tubuh Kai saat jam istirahat seperti ini tak pernah di lakukannya. Sekarang ia melakukan hal itu karena ingin menghukum Kai yang dengan centilnya menggoda ketua Osis mereka di depan matanya. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi Tao kembali emosi. Tangannya yang memegangi pinggang Kai merangkak naik ke arah payudara gadis ini yang menggantung. Ia tarik kuat dan ia remas-remas daging kenyal itu membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang antara nikmat dan kesakitan. Tao tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sensasi menikmati tubuh indah ini.

"Tao, aku ingin keluar. Ouhhhh….ahhhh…."

Kai merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Tao setelah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Ia ciumi bahu kekar pria yang mahir olahraga dan seni beladiri itu.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, kau belum benar-benar ku siksa"

Kai tak mampu menghentikan Tao saat pria itu makin bersemangat menyiksanya mengabaikan waktu istirahat yang telah usai. Ia tak menghentikan kegiatan Tao karena memang tak ada gunanya masuk kelas setelah ujian akhir nya berakhir jam 11 siang tadi. Mendengarkan nasihat dan pengarahan dari guru tentang langkah-langkah memasuki perguruan tinggi terdengar luar biasa membosankan. Menikmati waktu berbagi peluh dengan pria yang dicintainya ini jauh lebih mengasyikkan. Ia merasa memiliki Tao sepenuhnya sekarang.

_HUNKAI_

"Ini gara-gara kau yang keenakan tertidur, jadi kita harus bersusah payah seperti ini. Lain kali aku tak mau menemani mu bolos kelas di atap sekolah lagi"

Tao diam saja saat Kai mengomelinya tentang kemalasannya tadi. Sahabatnya ini akan menjadi menjengkelkan jika sudah marah. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam dan mereka harus memanjat pintu gerbang sekolah yang cukup tinggi.

"Ini yang terakhir Kai. Kau lupa kita sudah hampir tamat sekolah?. Sudahlah, simpan ocehan mu dulu dan sekarang lihat cara ku memanjat"

Tao memanjat pagar tinggi itu dengan mudah karena ia seorang pria. Kai yang melihat itu pun antara kagum dan juga kesal sendiri.

"Aku bukan lelaki kuat seperti mu. Cepat bantu aku"

Tao yang telah berada di luar pagar tertawa sendiri melihat Kai yang kesulitan memanjat pagar sekolah mereka yang telah dikunci penjaga sekolah tiap jam 8 malam ini. Rok sekolah yang digunakannya mempersulit Kai untuk bergerak secara leluasa.

"Tangkap aku, aku takut jatuh"

"Melompat saja"

"Awas jika kau tak menangkap ku" ancam Kai saat akan melompat dari atas"

Hap!

Bukan perkara sulit untuk nya menggendong tubuh Kai yang sering ia ajak bolos sekolah ini. Hal seperti ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pulang naik taksi saja duluan. Aku akan menunggu teman menjemput ku disini" ucap Tao setelah mereka di dekat jalan raya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai menyelidik

"Rahasia"

Kai tak senang Tao menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kau mau bersenang-senang di klub malam lagi?. Kau mau mabuk-mabukan dan mencari gadis lain selain aku?"

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu Kai. Kita masih muda, jadi jangan sia-sia kan masa muda kita dengan kebosanan. Nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak mu juga. Sekarang ini belum tepat waktunya"

"Aku tidak senang kau pindah dari satu gadis ke gadis lain. Ada aku yang selalu disisi mu Tao"

Tao mendengar suara Kai yang bergetar dengan isakan perihnya.

"Oh God, Kai kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini?. Aku sulit mengendalikan diri ku melihat gadis-gadis seksi di sekeliling ku. Tapi mereka hanya mainan ku. Hanya kau satu-satunya teman wanita yang ku anggap sahabat dan ku sayangi. Aku tak ingin kita memiliki hubungan terikat seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku belum ingin hidup penuh keseriusan. Tapi suatu saat nanti jika aku ingin menikah, aku pasti menikah dengan mu. Hahahahaha" ucap Tao dengan santai.

"Kau brengsek Huang Zitao"

"Aku tak pernah menyangkal nya bukan? pulang dan beristirahat lah"

Tao mencium kening Kai dan memeluknya. Pria itu langsung memberhentikan taksi untuk mengantar Kai pulang.

"Jangan lupa mimpikan aku sayang" ucap Tao sambil tertawa.

"Tak akan!" ucap Kai ketus

_HUNKAI_

"Ya Tuhan, kau ini mau jadi apa jam sepuluh malam baru pulang dan masih memakai seragam Kai?"

Kai terlalu bosan mendengar omelan sang eomma yang sekarang berada di apartemennya dengan gaun indah dan tas Birkin mahalnya.

"Mau apa eomma datang kesini? tak biasanya perhatian pada ku. Biasanya juga hanya appa yang diperhatikan" ucap Kai sambil melepas sepatu sekolahnya

"Aku berhak datang ke sini kapan pun aku mau. Kau makin lama makin jadi gadis nakal saja Kai. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika nilai akhir SMA mu buruk"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau nilai ku buruk?. Palingan aku tak bisa masuk perguruan tinggi favorit di Seoul ini. Dan tentu saja dengan sangat mudah aku akan minta pada appa memasukkan aku ke perguruan tinggi yang mana aku suka"

Kim Yuri menyerah menasehati anaknya yang sangat bengal dan cukup susah diatur ini.

"Teruslah merengek pada appa mu yang berkuasa itu. Jika aku mengetahui nya lagi memberi apapun kemamauan mu, dia tak akan ku maafkan"

Kai membiarkan saja wanita yang melahirkannya itu terus berbicara. Ia lelah dan mood nya buruk sekali gara-gara Tao tadi.

"Kai, eomma belum siap bicara"

"Ada apa sih? aku lelah eomma omeli terus"

Kai terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke kamar setelah eomma nya itu meneriakinya.

"Hari jumat besok keponakan mu dari Amerika akan datang ke Seoul. Sepertinya dia akan tinggal selama 2 minggu karena appa nya harus mengurus bisnisnya disini. Jadi eomma mohon, kembali lah ke rumah dan temani dia"

"Kenapa bukan eomma saja yang menemaninya?"

"Sayang, eomma hari sabtu harus pergi ke London menyusul appa mu. Dia membutuhkan eomma disana. Tidak mungkinkan eomma harus pergi dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan tamu begitu saja? makanya eomma minta kau menemani keponakan mu itu"

"Aku sibuk eomma, Lagi pula dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kita lagi. Untuk apa aku menemaninya?"

Yuri menghela napas melihat tingkah remaja seperti puterinya ini yang belum dewasa pikirannya.

"Ini perintah appa kesayangan mu itu. Lagi pula dia keluarga kita Kai. Dan eomma menyayanginya. Jadi eomma mohon turuti perintahnya"

"Iya, sekarang eomma pulanglah. Aku pusing mendengar eomma terus bicara"

"Pokoknya kau harus ada di rumah dan berkelakuan manis menyambut mereka nanti. Eomma tak ingin kau sombong dan tak tahu sopan santun. Kemudian kau harus rajin belajar juga untuk ujian universitas mu satu bulan lagi Kai. Mungkin sebaiknya kau memilih universitas….."

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kai masuk begitu saja dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sofa.

"Kangta, kenapa anak kita jadi seperti ini?"

Yuri menghela napas pasrah melihat sikap anak kesayangan mereka itu. Ia sadar sudah salah mendidik Kai dengan memberinya banyak kebebasan.

Kai benar-benar mengabaikan eommanya yang ada di luar kamar. Konsentrasinya tidak mengarah pada ucapan dan nasihat eomma nya sama sekali. Kini ia mengamati fotonya dengan Tao yang ia letakkan di samping ranjangnya.

"Huang Zitao, kenapa kau tak sadar juga aku sangat mencintai mu? apa kurangnya aku?"

_HUNKAI_

"Nah, itu Kai sudah pulang. Mungkin dia belajar di rumah temannya tadi. Aku menyuruhnya belajar akhir-akhir ini untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Kau baru belajar di mana sayang?"

Kai yang sedang kesal karena tak berhasil menemui Tao makin bertambah kesal melihat eommanya membawa orang asing masuk ke apartemennya. Ia melihat koper-koper menumpuk di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak, aku ke klub malam tadi untuk bersenang-senang"

Yuri melototkan matanya dan tampak ingin sekali mengomelinya lagi. Tapi Kai acuh saja melihat tatapan tajam eommanya.

"Hahaha…..Sehun ah, maklumi dia ya. Anak ini kadang nakal memang. Kai kami yang cantik ini sedang beranjak dewasa. Jadi kau pasti paham tingkah laku remaja pada umumnya. Masa pubertas mereka kadang sulit kami tangani sebagai orang tua"

"Aku paham eomma" ucap Sehun pelan.

Kai sama sekali tak berminat dengan percakapan eommanya dengan seorang pria tinggi di depannya sekarang. Ia ingin beranjak dari ruang tamunya untuk mencoba menelpon Tao yang sekarang amat dirindukannya. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, ia merasakan rok jeans nya disentuh dari samping.

"_Aunty_, aku merindukan mu"

Kai melihat anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajah di lipatan roknya.

"Lami sayang, sekarang aunty sudah pulang. Jadi Lami bisa bermain dengan nya sepuasnya hari ini dan seterusnya. _Aunty_ sudah memasuki masa libur. Jadi jangan nakal ya?"

"Benarkah halmeoni?"

"Benar, _aunty_ akan merawat mu dan menemani mu bermain selama disini"

"Eomma…!"

Kai tak terima eommanya ini seenaknya saja menyuruhnya menjadi pengasuh keponakannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji kemarin akan menemani cucu ku ini sayang, tak ingat?" ucap Yuri mengingatkan janji anaknya.

Kai mendesah pasrah dengan tak ikhlas. Ia tak peduli ada Oh Sehun di depannya.

"_Aunty_, aku tak sabar bermain bersama mu besok ke Amusement Park"

Kai risih melihat anak yang ditaksirnya berusia lima atau enam tahunan itu melompat-lompat senang dengan masih memegangi roknya.

"Sehun ah, jangan khawatir. Kai pasti bisa menjaga anak mu dengan baik. Dia gadis manis dan baik sesungguhnya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ulahnya menyebalkan"

Sehun memandang Kai dengan pandangan lurus. Kai yang merasa dibicarakan pun tak mau kalah menatap iris bening kakak ipar nya ini. Ia merasa pria itu tak berubah sama sekali dari terakhir dilihatnya tiga tahun lalu saat pemakaman eonninya di Miami. Masih pria yang cool, tak banyak bicara, kelihatan makin dewasa dan pandangannya masih tajam. Tapi ia enggan dekat-dekat dengan pria seperti ini. Terlihat kaku dan membosankan.

"_Aunty_, kamar mu mana? aku ingin melihatnya"

Kai merasa terganggu dengan anak kecil yang terus menarik-narik tangannya ini.

"Mau apa ia ingin ke kamar ku?" batin Kai

"Baiklah Sehun ah, eomma harus segera pergi. Jika perlu apa-apa hubungi saja Pak Jung yang ada di rumah. Ia bisa mengurus semua keperluan mu selama disini. Dan seperti eomma katakan sebelumnya. Tinggal lah di rumah eomma, untuk apa kalian harus tinggal di hotel? Kai akan bersama kalian nanti"

"Terima kasih eomma, tapi aku lebih mudah mengurus keperluan bisnis ku di hotel dekat cabang perusahaan saja. Eomma tak usah khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sehun meyakinkan mertuanya.

"Aku menyesal sekali tak bisa menemani kalian minggu ini. Lami sayang kemari dulu"

Kai lega akhirnya anak kecil itu melepaskan tangannya dari rok nya saat eommanya memanggil anak kecil itu.

"Cucu ku yang cantik, halmeoni harus pergi dahulu menemui harabeoji mu. Tapi minggu depan pasti halmeoni kembali melihat mu. Kau rindu dengan Kangta harabeoji juga kan?

Lami mengangguk imut mendengar kata-kata halmeoninya.

"Nanti halmeoni akan menyuruhnya membawa boneka-boneka lucu dari London spesial untuk mu. Jadi baik-baik disini ya?"

"Euhmmmm. Aku tak akan jadi anak merepotkan selama bersama _aunty"_

"Anak pintar"

Yuri tersenyum dan menciumi wajah anak dari almarhum puterinya ini.

"Pasti jika Minseok masih hidup, Lami bisa tumbuh lebih baik lagi tanpa kekurangan kasih sayang seorang eomma" batinnya miris.

Kai yang enggan melihat adegan haru antara nenek dan cucu itu itu segera masuk kamar nya.

Hatinya resah sekali Tao tak ada menghubunginya sejak mereka terakhir bertemu di sekolah. Bagaimana pun marahnya ia pada Tao, tapi tetap saja hati nya tak bisa dibohongi. Perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar pada pemuda itu membuatnya lupa segalanya. Tak masalah belum mendapatkan status kekasih pemuda itu, yang penting Tao menganggapnya yang paling berharga itu saja sudah cukup saat ini.

"_Aunty,_ aku masuk ya"

Oh Sehun hanya bisa diam menunggu saat puterinya ingin bermain dengan Kai yang ada di kamar. Ia duduk di sofa setelah cukup lelah menempuh perjalanan dari Miami ke Seoul ini. Lami memasuki kamar luas bernuansa emas itu dengan takjub. Ternyata seperti ini kamar _aunty_ nya itu.

"_Aunty_ ada dimana?" ucap Lami nyaring.

Ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kai. Tapi Lami segera mengetahui Kai sedang mandi karena terdengar suara gemericik air dari ruang kaca buram itu. Ia mengamati seluruh detail kamar _aunty_ nya. Ia menemukan foto almarhum ibunya yang sedang menggendong nya yang masih bayi di foto keluarga kamar ini. Lami mengamati wajah harabeoji, halmeoni, appa, eommanya dan juga _aunty_ nya yang masih kecil. Ternyata _aunty_ nya itu masih anak-anak saat appa nya menikah dengan eommanya.

"Jangan panggil aku _aunty._ Aku baru berusia 18 tahun. Panggilan itu terlalu tua untuk ku"

Lami mendengar suara Kai ada di belakangnya yang barusan mandi dan mengenakan gaun tidur merahnya.

"Tapi kau kan memang _aunty_ ku?" ucap Lami

"Teman-teman ku disekolah akan tertawa jika ada yang tahu aku sudah ajumma. Pokoknya jangan panggil aku seperti itu anak kecil" ucap Kai merengut

Kai membongkar tasnya dan mencari handphonenya untuk menghubungi Tao. Ia membiarkan saja keponakannya itu yang sekarang naik juga ke ranjang dan mengamatinya dengan lekat.

"Bagaimana kalau ku panggil eomma saja?"

"Aishhh, aku ini bukan eomma mu. Itu lebih parah dari sebutan _aunty_. Kim Kai yang cantik sekaligus seksi ini bukan wanita tua yang pantas untuk di panggil ajumma atau eomma. Panggil saja aku eonie"

Lami tersenyum melihat gaya Kai berbicara. Ternyata_ aunty_ nya ini jauh lebih menarik daripada yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku akan memanggil mu _aunty_" ucap Lami antusias

"Terserah mu, Sekarang diam dan jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau menghubungi pacar ku dulu"

"_Aunty_ sudah punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja punya. Kau kira aku gadis tak laku?" ucap Kai tak terima diremehkan walaupun sebenarnya Tao bukan pacarnya.

"Halo Tao, kau dimana?" ujar Kai dengan nada lembut

"Aku bersama teman-teman ku sedang pesta kelulusan. Ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Aku menghubungi mu karena khawatir pada mu"

Kai mendengar suara yang sangat ramai disekitar Tao.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku Kai. Karena ada banyak yang mengurusku disini, ya kan _ladies_?"

Kai kembali emosi saat mendengar suara wanita-wanita disekitar Tao menyahuti nya dengan kalimat-kalimat menjijikkan.

"Pulang lah ke apartemen mu. Aku ingin menemui mu besok"

"Aku bukan pacar mu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh Kai. Jangan protektif seperti itu sayang. Disini masih banyak yang membutuhkan ku"

Ia segera mematikan sambungan itu karena kembali dilanda emosi. Mengapa ia harus mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang sangat brengsek dan tak peka pada perasaan cintanya?. Bagaimana caranya agar Tao yang playboy itu hanya melihatnya?. Mengapa Tao sama sekali tak tersentuh dengan pengorbanan setianya?. Kenapa Tao harus menyentuh gadis lain saat ia sudah memberikan segalanya pada pria itu?. Kai tak habis pikir mengapa ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari Tao ataupun dirinya sendiri. Sosok pria itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"_Aunty_, jangan menangis"

Kai lupa masih ada anak kecil disampingnya ini.

"Siapa yang menangis? aku tak menangis" ucap Kai berusaha mengusap lelehan air matanya.

Lami mengusap pipi Kai yang agak basah dan memeluk leher Kai secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ia diam saja melihatnya.

"Appa bilang, pelukan bisa meringankan beban seseorang yang sedang bersedih"

Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan anak perempuan di pelukannya ini. Ia tersenyum kecil dan merengkuh tubuh mungil keponakannya.

"Berarti appa mu pria playboy. Apa dia akan memeluk siapa saja yang menangis didepannya?" ucap Kai mencibir.

"Itu karena appa pria yang tidak suka melihat wanita terluka. Ia pria yang baik dan sempurna" ucap Lami membela appa nya.

"Ya teruslah membela Oh Sehun itu".

Lami kembali tersenyum melihat wajah _aunty_ nya yang sekarang merengut lucu. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Kai yang hangat dan harum. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Sementara Kai hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan Lami. Ini lah kenapa ia tak pernah suka anak kecil. Mereka manja, cengeng, dan merepotkan. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia sulit memarahi gadis kecil yang bersender di bahunya ini.

"Hei anak kecil, kau tidak tidur kan?"

Lami diam saja saat Kai ingin melepas pelukan nya.

"Oh Lami, jangan tidur"

"Aku tak tidur _aunty"_

"Bagus lah. Jangan sampai kau ngompol di pelukan ku"

Kai mendengar suara tawa Lami yang ceria. Ia cukup suka mendengarnya.

"_Aunty_ jangan sedih lagi. Aku mencintai mu"

Lami mengecup pipi Kai cepat dan melepas pelukan nya.

"Isshh, siapa yang mengizinkan mu sembarangan mengecup pipi ku?. Pipi ku ini milik pacar ku tahu"

Lami menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Kai kembali harus menghilangkan kekesalannya karena ulah iseng anak kecil ini.

"Kau mau puding atau tidak?"

"Mau" ucap lami cepat

"Ayo ikut aku ke dapur. Jangan disini makannya. Nanti kamar ku berantakan karena mu"

Kai turun dari ranjangnya dan Lami yang ikut berjalan mengekor di sampingnya menuju dapur.

Sehun mengawasi anaknya yang sudah keluar kamar dan mengikuti Kai. Sepertinya dua orang itu melupakan dirinya yang ada disini. Ia bisa melihat Lami yang sedang tertawa karena Kai yang menutupi pintu kulkasnya dari jangkauan tangan Lami. Mungkin anak nya sedang mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Appa, _aunty_ tidak mau memberikan….."

Teriakan Lami teredam setelah Kai membekap mulut kecil Lami dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kau mau mengadu pada appa mu? nakal sekali. Kau tak boleh meminta minuman yang ini"

"Kenapa? aku mau itu" ucap Lami manja

"Ini hanya untuk wanita yang sedang menstruasi. Jangan tertipu dengan warna strowberry nya. Karena ini obat untuk wanita dewasa"

"Menstruasi itu apa _aunty?"_

Kai jadi pusing sendiri meladeni anak cerewet ini.

"Makan saja puding dan cokelat-cokelat ini, jangan bertanya pada ku lagi"

"Kata appa aku tidak boleh makan cokelat. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigi"

"Anak kecil itu wajar saja makan cokelat. Appa mu bodoh sekali. Cepat makan, sekali-sekali jangan turuti perkataannya"

Lami mengambil beberapa bungkus cokelat dan pudding yang diberikan untuknya. Ia segera duduk di kursi kecil dan memakan cokelatnya. Sedangkan Kai sekarang santai saja meminum jus nya tak mempedulikan Sehun sebagai tamu yang mungkin butuh kopi atau sekedar air putih di ruang tamu sana. Ia memang enggan beramah tamah pada kakak iparnya itu. Mereka tak akrab dari dulu. Tak akrab bukan berarti musuh, hanya saja Kai tipe gadis yang tak suka berbasa-basi mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada orang yang sudah lama tak di jumpainya. Apalagi mencoba akrab dengan pria dingin seperti Oh Sehun, enggan sekali melakukannya.

"Enak kan?"

Lami mengangguk sambil terus memakan cokelat dan puddingnya. Kai pikir mungkin anak kecil ini lapar.

"Lami, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita ke harus ke hotel tempat kita menginap"

Oh Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan anaknya yang sedang asyik makan cokelat dengan mulut agak belepotan.

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur dengan _aunty"_

"Tapi kita harus pulang sayang. Besok appa harus bekerja"

"_Aunty_ baru saja putus dengan pacar nya. Jadi aku ingin menemaninya dan menghiburnya. Bukankah appa bilang kita harus menghibur seseorang yang sedih karena ditinggalkan seseorang yang disayanginya?"

Kai melotot tak percaya Lami membuka aib nya di depan Oh Sehun.

"Hei anak kecil. Bicara mu sembarangan sekali. Appa mu benar, cepat pulang sana"

Masih dengan membawa bungkusan cokelatnya Lami menghampiri appanya.

"Aku ingin bersama _aunty_" ucap Lami memelas

Sehun menghela napas melihat wajah puterinya. Ia menghapus cokelat yang mengotori sekitar mulut anaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan nakal dan merepotkannya. Besok siang appa kembali lagi kesini"

Sehun mencium pipi dan kening Lami dengan sayang.

"Sudah lewat jam sembilan malam, bersiaplah tidur. Cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Perlengkapan mu ada di koper lucu mu itu"

Sehun menunjuk koper kecil yang masih berada di ruang tamu Kai.

"_Ok, good night_ appa"

Lami berlari kecil meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai di dapur.

"Aku belum mengatakan bersedia menampung anak mu disini"

Kai tak senang Oh Sehun ini seenaknya saja menitipkan anaknya padanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak sanggup menolak keinginannya. Jam 12 siang besok aku akan segera menjemputnya. Lami anak yang baik dan tak nakal, kau tak akan kerepotan menjaganya"

"Baiklah, kau akan kena denda jika lewat jam 12 menjemputnya" ancam Kai pada kakak iparnya.

_HUNKAI_

"_Aunty_, aku ingin kau bernyayi _lullaby_. Appa biasa bernyayi untuk ku sebelum tidur"

"Suara ku jelek sekali. Nanti telinga mu sakit mendengarnya"

"Kalau begitu pinjam handphone mu"

"Mau apa lagi kau anak kecil?"

"Mau menghubungi appa. Aku merindukannya"

"Ini sudah jam dua belasan. Pasti dia sudah tidur"

"Appa selalu tidur malam sekali. Pasti sekarang dia belum tidur"

"Memangnya apa yang biasa dilakukan appa mu?"

"Bekerja di ruang kerjanya"

Kai pikir seorang duda seperti Oh Sehun mungkin menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang dengan wanita berambut pirang seksi tiap malamnya apabila anaknya ini sudah tidur di Amerika sana.

"Ckckckc, dia benar-benar sosok yang membosankan"

Mau tak mau Kai memberikan handphonenya juga pada Lami. Ia memperhatikan Lami yang sekarang menelpon Oh Sehun.

"Appa!"

Kai menutup telinganya melihat Lami yang berteriak semangat seolah-olah sudah berpisah puluhan tahun dari Oh Sehun.

"Aku merindukan appa"

Kai sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang Oh Sehun katakan.

"Aku belum tidur disini. Sekarang apa yang sedang appa lakukan?"

Kai kini tak mau tahu apa isi pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu. Ia lebih memilih menarik selimut beludru lembutnya ingin segera tidur. Ia bebaskan saja sampai kapan Lami menelpon appa nya. Pasti nanti anak kecil itu tertidur juga kalau sudah mengantuk.

"Menurut appa, Kai _aunty_ sekarang cantik tidak?"

Matanya yang sudah ia pejamkan langsung terbuka melotot mendengar Lami bicara seperti itu pada appa nya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Lami yang sekarang tersenyum imut seperti bahagia sekali.

"Iya, aku rasa juga seperti itu" ucap Lami dengan raut mengejeknya.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan? jangan menggosipi ku" teriak Kai agar Oh Sehun mendengar ucapannya.

"Appa, wajah _aunty_ jelek sekali saat ini"

"Aku ini gadis paling memikatdan seksi di SM High School kalau kau mau tahu ya, jangan mengejek ku" ucap Kai tak mau kalah

"Appa, _aunty_ sepertinya ingin memakan ku. Aku takut" timpal Lami seolah-olah dia dalam bahaya.

Rasa ngantuknya jadi hilang gara-gara tertelan kesebalannya pada anak kecil yang terus meledeknya ini.

"_Aunty_, kata appa kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum supaya kau terlihat semakin cantik"

Kai terdiam mendengar ucapan Lami.

"Benarkah Oh Sehun bicara seperti itu?. Oh Sehun yang dingin itu bicara demikian?" pikir Kai serius

"Appa, _aunty_ sekarang tersenyum setelah mendengar saran appa"

"Lami berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aissh, anak ini benar-benar nakal. Oh Sehun aku tak tersenyum ya. Jangan karena dia anak mu kau langsung percaya" ucap Kai yang sekarang mengambil alih handphonenya kembali.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar kejengkelan Kai dan suara puterinya yang tertawa karena berhasil menjahili Kai. Ia sadar, Lami merasa senang berjumpa aunty nya. Puterinya itu merasa mendapatkan sosok teman pada diri Kai, atau mungkinkah sosok seorang ibu yang selama ini dirindukannya?. Sehun tak tahu, yang terpenting sekarang ia tahu Lami bahagia bersama Kim Kai yang merupakan adik ipar nya.

_HUNKAI_

"Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka aku menghabiskan akhir pekan ku bersama seorang anak kecil nakal dan seorang ajusshi tua di Amusement Park. Padahal teman-teman ku ke sini selalu dengan pacar nya. Reputasi ku kembali ke titik dasar sekarang" keluh Kai di samping Sehun yang sedang menggendong Lami.

Sehun melihat Kai yang benar-benar terlihat lelah karena Lami terus mengajaknya menaiki berbagai wahana permainan disana. Kini ia melirik puterinya yang sangat senang sambil menatap foto hasil jepretan kamera didalam sana.

"_Aunty_…"

Kai acuh saja saat Lami memanggilnya. Ia tak ingin lagi menuruti ajakan Lami menaiki permainan yang akan membuat perutnya mual.

"_Aunty…."_

Kai yang sudah menyerah karena suara yang memanggilnya itu langsung menghentikan jalannya dan menatap Lami sebal.

"Ada apa lagi Oh Lami?"

"Lihat ini, foto kita bagus sekali. _Aunty_ kelihatan cantik" puji Lami sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Tentu saja foto itu kelihatan bagus karena ada aku di dalamnya. Kau harus senang bisa berfoto dengan ku yang cantik juga seksi" ucap Kai memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Aku senang sekali. Kita seperti keluarga bahagia disini. Sudah lama aku ingin punya foto keluarga seperti ini untuk ku tunjukkan pada Mark dan Jeno di sekolah"

Kai langsung membeku mendengar ucapan Lami. Ia melirik Oh Sehun yang sekarang menatap Lami juga. Terjadi keheningan melanda mereka bertiga saat enam bola mata itu saling memandang membawa arti keinginan masing-masing.

"Hey, ini sudah cukup siang. Ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Kai sambil berlalu pergi ke café kecil di samping kiri tempat mereka berdiri.

Lami yang sudah turun dari gendongan appanya segera duduk di samping Kai yang melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Lami, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Sehun pada anaknya

"Hamburger" jawab Lami tanpa lama berpikir

"Baiklah"

Kai yang mendengar percakapan itu menghentikan membaca menu makanan untuknya.

"Hei, anak mu ini masih berusia 6 tahun kan? kenapa kau tak khawatir memberinya _junk food?"_

"Dia suka dengan hamburger"

"Lami, mulai sekarang jangan makan itu lagi. Kau masih kecil dan itu tak baik untuk mu. Kau makan sup jagung dan daging saja" ucap Kai memerintah.

"Dia selalu tak mau jika ku larang-larang tentang makanan" ucap Sehun

"Kau harus makan apa yang ku pesankan anak kecil" ujar Kai mengancam

"Baiklah _aunty_" jawab Lami menurut patuh.

Kai kembali membaca menu makanan dan Lami yang terus menatap nya lekat membuatnya risih sendiri.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menatap ku seperti itu?"

"Karena _aunty_ lucu"

"Oh Sehun kau harus mengajarinya tentang membedakan mana cantik, menarik dan lucu"

"Sayang, jangan menatap nya seperti itu. Nanti dia terus berpikir dia gadis paling cantik di dunia ini"

Kai kini yang gantian memandangi Oh Sehun dengan lekat. Apa maksud pria ini? apa dia tak terima kalau ia mengklaim dirinya cantik?

"Kau saja yang belum tahu kalau aku memang cantik. Jika kau tahu pesona ku, kau akan tergila-gila pada ku seperti teman-teman sekolah ku"

Sehun tentu saja tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan adik iparnya ini. Ia ikut tersenyum bersama Lami yang juga mendengar ucapan sombong Kai.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun melihat Lami sangat manja pada Kai. Puteri kecilnya itu bukanlah anak manja selama ini. Tapi ia sangat kaget puterinya meminta banyak hal-hal sepele pada Kai yang cukup cuek tapi perhatian. Ia terus menolak keinginan-keinginan Lami, tapi pada akhirnya tetap memenuhi permintaan anaknya. Sekarang di luar masih hujan, dan Lami tak mau di paksa untuk pulang. Ia bersikeras ingin tinggal di apartemen gadis itu.

Ia cukup tak enak hati melihat Kai yang tampaknya sudah berdandan ingin pergi. Tapi Lami terus berkata _"aunty, jangan pergi"_ terus menerus pada Kim Kai.

Lami memaksa gadis itu untuk tidur menemaninya. Ia juga tak bisa melarang Lami untuk kemauannya.

"Aku minta tolong pada mu, tolong temani dia sampai ia tertidur. Nanti aku akan mengantar mu jika kau ingin pergi" ucap Sehun memberi penawaran.

Kai yang tak punya pilihan lain terpaksa mengganti pakainnya lagi menggunakan piyama tidurnya untuk menemani keponakannya tidur. Mungkin ia harus menunda menjumpai Tao malam ini. Ia yang sekarang menyayikan _lullaby_ untuk Lami malah yang jadi mengantuk sendiri. Anak kecil dalam pelukannya ini bukannya tidur, tapi terus tersenyum dan memandanginya.

"Anak kecil ini saja sadar aku mempesona. Kenapa Tao tak sadar-sadar juga kalau aku patut dipuja?" batinnya miris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak heran tempat seperti ini yang menjadi tujuan adik iparnya. Melihat bagaimana buruknya pakaian yang dikenakannya, tentu saja klub malam adalah tujuannya.

"_Thank you_ sudah mengantar ku Oh Sehun. Aku sudah memberikan _password_ apartemen ku, tidur saja disana. Mungkin aku tak akan pulang malam ini. Oh ya, ku harap kau tak menceritakan hal ini pada appa ku nanti. Aku pergi dulu, _bye_"

Oh Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Kai dalam diam.

Kai memasuki klub malam tempat Tao biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan perasaan was-was. Ia menyiapkan hatinya jika melihat Tao dikelilingi para wanita. Atau mungkin ia akan berusaha mengusir wanita-wanita jalang itu saja karena Tao adalah miliknya. Tak ada yang menginginkan Tao sebesar dirinya. Pemuda itu adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia tak ingin gagal untuk mendapatkan cinta pemuda itu setelah ini.

Matanya menelisik satu persatu penghuni lantai dansa yang berjubel penuh manusia. Ia sulit menemukan Tao disana. Untuk lebih mudahnya, ia menanyakan keberadaan Tao pada seorang bartender disana.

"Dia biasa ada di VIP lantai dua" jawab bartender itu.

Ia sangat yakin tak ada yang tak kenal Tao disini. Ini merupakan tempat bermain pemuda itu.

Sosok Tao yang sedang menari bersama gadis-gadis cantik memanaskan matanya. Ia langsung mendekati Tao dan menarik pemuda itu dari sana. Tao yang sadar Kai lah yang mengganggunya jadi diam saja.

"Hai sayang, _long time no see_" ucap Tao santai sambil memberi kecupan di pipinya.

Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat gadis yang terlihat ngambek di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kemari?. Sudah ku bilang jangan mencari ku kesini. Ku dengar kau mencari ku sebelumnya kesini"

"Aku merindukan mu, makanya aku kemari"

"Aku akan menemui mu kalau aku tak sibuk Kai. Pulanglah, aku sedang ingin rileks malam ini. Disini banyak musuh yang dendam pada ku. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau kau itu teman ku"

"Aku bahkan rela mereka tahu kita memiliki hubungan kalau ini hanya masalah tentang keselamatan ku Tao" ucap Kai dengan suara lantang.

"Jika ini masalah hati dan perasaan mu yang tak jelas itu, segera lah pergi dari sini. Aku pusing jika kau terus mendesak ku menjadikan mu pacar ku. Aku menyerah pada mu Kai"

Tao pergi melangkahkan kakinya, tapi Kai tak melepaskan Tao begitu saja. Ia menarik tangan pria itu mencegahnya meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku dengan jelas kali ini Tao. Jika kau tak mengerti juga, aku akan pergi dari mu selama nya. Aku sangat mencintai mu, tak bisa kah kau membalas perasaan ku?"

Tao tertawa melihat Kai yang berwajah serius di hadapannya.

"Jangan terus bersandiwara di depan ku Kai. Kau bukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku suka kau yang bebas dan nakal. Karena kau sudah disini ayo kita bersenang-senang. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal tak penting dulu"

"Tao, aku serius dengan kata-kata ku"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Ia mengambil minumannya dan bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya tadi.

"Tao, aku mencintai mu" teriak Kai keras di tempat itu

Kai mulai terisak dan menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk menertawakannya.

"_Lets's party guys !"_ teriak seorang DJ di lantai itu.

Kai terluka melihat Tao yang benar-benar tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Pria itu semakin banyak berubah menurut Kai. Mengapa Tao temannya yang peduli dengannya dulu sekarang menjadi seperti ini?. Saat keinginan terbesarnya adalah Tao yang meraih tangannya dan menenangkan hatinya, tapi yang ia terima adalah pelukan dari seorang pria yang tak pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menangis di bahu pria yang tak pernah terpikirkan dipikirannya. Mengapa pria ini harus tahu bahwa ia sedih dan putus asa karena cinta?

_HUNKAI_

Mereka terdiam di parkiran apartemen milik Kai. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha membuka percakapan mengenai kejadian tadi. Sehun sadar ia tak berhak berkomentar. Sedangkan Kai yang masih dilanda kemarahan kini diam dan meremas rok mini nya dengan kuat. Tangannya mengepal menandakan emosinya kini tinggi.

"Ayo turun, kau perlu istirahat. Tadi siang kau cukup lelah"

"Aku juga bisa bersenang-senang. Bukan hanya dia saja kan yang bisa mendapatkan orang yang menarik?" rancau Kai tak jelas

Sehun kaget Kai mendekatinya dan langsung mencium bibir nya. Gadis di depannya ini menciumnya dengan perasaan emosional dan kalut, Sehun sadar sekali hal itu. Sedangkan Kai yang merasakan tolakan dari Sehun setelah ia meraup bibir tipisnya makin agresif melancarkan kecupannya. Ciuman kasar Kai itu akhirnya terlepas setelah Sehun memegang kedua bahunya dan menghentikan lumatan bibirnya.

"Hentikan, jangan lakukan ini"

Kai terengah-engah dengan wajah menampilkan emosi yang memuncak. Ia ingin marah, tapi pria di depannya ini tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya.

"Apakah sebegitu tak menariknya aku hingga kau yang seorang duda pun tak menginginkan ku?"

Sehun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Kai menangis perih di depannya dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu cepat.

Sehun menarik napasnya keras dan terlihat kacau. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya sampai siku. Dengan langkah pasti ia berniat menyusul Kai ke apartemennya. Sebelum mencari Kai, Sehun melihat Lami di kamar tamu milik Kai. puterinya itu masih nyenyak tidur rupanya.

Sehun tahu bahwa adik ipar nya ini benar-benar gadis remaja yang belum benar-benar dewasa. Kacau sekali kontrol emosi dan kepribadiannya. Dengan masih menggunakan rok hitamnya, Kai berada di balkon kamar sambil meminum bir dan merokok. Sehun canggung mendekatinya karena Kai tak memakai baju lengkapnya lagi. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan bra hitam seksi untuk menutupi payudaranya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk, disini dingin dan cukup terbuka bagi penghuni lain melihat tubuh setengah telanjang mu" ucap Sehun kalem.

"Apa kalimat mu itu artinya kau ingin menghangatkan ku di ranjang Oh Sehun, hik…"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kai yang sepertinya agak mabuk karena meminum bir. Cekukannya juga tak berhenti terdengar dari bibir gadis itu. Kai mendekati Sehun dan memeluk dada bidang Sehun yang hangat.

"Kau tidak menginginkan ku heum? aku cukup mengagumkan di ranjang, Tao bilang seperti itu pada ku. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bermain untuk membalas bajingan itu? aku rela kau sentuh dan tiduri Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Kai, tapi suara tangisan Kai di depannya menyadarkannya. Gadis ini begitu terluka dan patah hati saat ini. Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi halus Kai dan merapikan rambut Kai yang cukup acak-acakan. Ia menggendong tubuh Kai ala _bridal style_ ke kamar gadis itu setelah Kai berusaha berdiri dari kursinya tapi tak sanggup berjalan dengan benar. Sehun merebut botol bir yang Kai genggam dan menyelimuti tubuh Kai yang tak cukup pantas di lihat matanya sebagai pria. Ia masih berada di tepi ranjang untuk mengelus pipi dan menghapus air mata Kai yang tak berhenti menetes.

"Jangan menangisi pria itu lagi setelah ini" ucap Sehun lembut.

Kai merasakan matanya memberat saat belaian lembut Oh Sehun dirambutnya membuatnya nyaman. Ia tersenyum saat bibir tipis yang di lumatnya tadi berada di keningnya cukup lama. Mungkin sentuhan kecil Sehun di kening Kai itu sudah cukup mengantarkan Kai menuju _dream land_ ketenangannya.

_HUNKAI_

Kai yang sudah bangun kaget melihat Sehun masih ada di apartemennya bersama Lami. Keponakannya itu langsung turun dari kursi saat melihat dirinya.

"_Aunty_ kau sudah bangun? kata appa kau sakit ya?"

Kai melihat Lami yang sekarang memeluk pinggangnya bertanya dengan wajah cemas khas anak kecil yang imut.

"Tidak, aku hanya sakit kepala" jawab Kai cuek

"Appa sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita, ayo kita makan sama-sama"

Kai pasrah saja saat tangan kecil Lami menariknya ke meja makan didapurnya dimana Sehun sudah duduk rapi dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Pagi" ucap Kai berbasa-basi

Sehun melirik Kai sebentar yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan. Tampaknya gadis itu sakit kepala.

"Ini minumlah, mungkin dapat meringankan sakit kepala mu"

Kai melirik minuman yang disodorkan Sehun dan menu sarapan yang ada di meja makannya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Appa sangat pintar memasak _aunty_. Bahkan omelet nya lebih enak daripada buatan _aunty"_

Kai melirik tajam Lami yang kembali mengejek nya yang tak bisa memasak.

"Lami, cepat sarapannya. Appa harus ke kantor siang ini"

"Kau akan membawa Lami?"

"Ya, dia akan ku titipkan di tempat penitipan anak/_daycare_ sampai aku pulang sore nanti"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Maksud ku kau tak khawatir dia bosan disana?"

"Aku biasa di tempat seperti itu _aunty._ Jika appa sibuk di kantor, aku harus menunggunya sampai malam dan sering tertidur sampai dia menjemput ku"

Kai jadi merasa iba melihat Lami yang banyak kekurangan waktu bersama orang tuanya.

"Kau disini saja bersama ku. Aku tak kemana-mana hari ini kok" ucap Kai pada Lami

Lami langsung senang mendengar tawaran _aunty_nya.

"Tidak Lami, dia sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat. Appa tak ingin kau merepotkannya"

Lami mendesah kecewa melihat appa nya tak mengizinkannya.

"Appa jahat"

Sehun masih tenang saja mendengar anaknya merengut padanya. Sedangkan Kai tersenyum melihat kelucuan ayah dan anak itu. Lami dan Sehun akan pergi dari apartemen Kai setelah selesai sarapan.

"_Aunty,_ sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Lami melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, jangan nakal pada anak-anak kecil lainnya di tempat penitipan anak nanti"

"Kami pergi dulu" ucap Sehun pada Kai

Kai mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Euhmmmm, Oh Sehun…."

Kai memanggil Sehun yang sudah beranjak jalan beberapa langkah meninggalkannya.

Sehun melihat Kai yang mendekatinya dan Lami. Ciuman di pipi ia dapatkan dari Kai pagi ini di depan anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi malam. Maaf, aku merepotkan mu"

Sehun enggan melirik Lami yang sepertinya sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, ia berusaha menguasai diri nya lagi.

"_Don't worry"_

_HUNKAI_

Sehun mulai merasakan perasaan berbeda setelah pulang dari apartemen Kai. Ia masih sempat menyisihkan waktu dan pikirannya untuk memikirkan Kai di sela-sela kesibukan kantornya. Bayangan wajah Kai yang masam, jutek, imut dan ceria membayanginya. Ingin sekali merebut telpon dari tangan Lami saat puterinya itu menelpon Kai dan mengatakan celotehan-celotehan polosnya. Ia ingin bicara juga pada Kai dan mendengar suara gadis itu saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi hatinya akan senang rasanya jika dapat bicara dengan gadis itu secara langsung.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Kai adalah gadis remaja labil yang hanya menjadikannya pelarian emosinya saat ciuman pertama mereka. Ia sadar dan ingat sekali detail kejadian semalam. Tapi entah mengapa ciuman sadar yang dilakukan Kai di bagian pipinya membangkitkan rasa-rasa aneh yang membawanya hanyut pada kegelisahan akan kehadiran sosok itu.

"Tidak, ini hanya aku yang sedang terkejut karena ada seseorang yang berada di dekat ku lagi setelah sekian lama. Kim Kai adalah adik ipar ku yang masih belia dan berjarak 10 tahun dari usia ku. Gadis seperti itu sama sekali tak cocok untuk mu Oh Sehun. Dan ia jenis gadis bermasalah yang pastinya tak bisa menjadi pendamping mu. Itu hanya ciuman terima kasih seperti yang biasa kau dapatkan di Amerika" ucap Sehun mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

"Appa sedang menonton TV, tapi ia terlihat bicara sendiri _aunty"_

Lami memperhatikan appanya yang hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya itu.

"Appa, aunty bilang kau harus banyak istirahat supaya tak cepat gila" teriak Lami sambil tertawa.

Oh Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kapan gadis itu tak menyindirnya?

"Makanya keluarlah dari pikiran ku agar aku tak gila Kim Kai" ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"_Aunty_, besok aku ingin bersama mu. Aku bosan di _daycare_ disini. _Please?"_

Sehun tahu Lami sedang mencoba merayu Kai saat ini. Itu hanya alasan anaknya saja untuk dapat bertemu dengan Kai. Karena belum pernah Lami mengatakan bosan padanya di day care sebelumnya.

"Aku janji tak akan merepotkan mu _aunty_. Datang ke hotel kami ya?

Lami merengek mencoba membujuk Kai agar menjadi temannya bermain esok hari.

"Aku akan menelpon halmeoni jika _aunty_ tidak mau kesini"

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat anaknya yang sangat pintar merayu dan mengancam.

"Baiklah. Oke _aunty_, _good night"_

"Apa dia mau menemani mu disini besok?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu

"Tidak, dia bilang dia sibuk" jawab Lami cemberut

"Sudahlah, jangan memaksanya" ujar Sehun menghibur anaknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai bersiap-siap memberi kejutan pada Lami pagi ini. Ia berangkat cukup pagi menuju hotel tempat keponakannya itu menginap. Pukul 8 pagi ia sudah sampai di lobi hotel. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis dimana Oh Sehun menginap, Kai beranjak menuju kamar yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Hai….." jawab Kai tersenyum pada Oh Sehun yang sekarang berdiri di pintu hotel nya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Dimana anak kecil itu?" tanya Kai pada Sehun.

"Dia masih tidur. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur. Ia bersikeras tadi malam tinggal di hotel daripada ke _day care"_

"Mungkin ia belum kenal dengan anak-anak disini makanya ia malas pergi kesana. Lagi pula Lami sudah cukup besar untuk berada di tempat itu"

"_Aunty,_ kau akhirnya datang !"

Lami datang berlari dari kamar dan memeluk Kai yang sekarang duduk di ruang santai hotel mereka.

"Kau pasti merindukan ku makanya datang kan?" tanya Lami lagi

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya dipaksa eomma ku untuk menemui dan menjaga mu. Sebenarnya aku juga enggan datang kesini" ucap Kai tak mau mengakui kalau ia merindukan Lami.

Tapi akhirnya kecupan sayang dari Lami di pipi nya membuatnya tersenyum juga.

"Kau nakal sekali mencium-cium pipi ku. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, pipi ku ini milik pacar ku"

"Tapi _aunty_ mencium pipi appa juga. Apa mungkin appa pacar _aunty_?" Tanya Lami lagi

Kedua orang dewasa itu terdiam mendengar ucapan polos si Lami kecil.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ciuman pipi itu biasa bagi orang dewasa. Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja"

"Lalu sekarang siapa pacar _aunty?"_

"Tidak ada. Kau cerewet sekali pagi ini. Jangan bertanya tentang pacar-pacaran lagi pada ku. Aku tidak mau punya pacar lagi sekarang"

_HUNKAI_

Hampir pukul sembilan malam Sehun baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan para staf dan rekan bisnis nya di Korea. Ia ingin segera pulang melihat kondisi anaknya yang bersama Kai dari pagi. Bukan cemas karena takut Kim Kai tak becus mengurus anaknya, tapi cemas dan agak sungkan karena merepotkan gadis itu seharian ini untuk mengurus Lami. Tapi kekhawatirannya itu sirna saat melihat Lami tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan Kim Kai di ruang santainya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Kai mengecilkan volume TV yang sedang ditontonnya saat sosok pria tinggi itu melihatnya.

"Maaf merepotkan mu sampai malam. Tadi aku harus meninjau proyek ku sampai sore dan rapat pada malam hari" ujar Sehun berusaha menjelaskan

"Aku mengerti, tidak ada pengusaha yang tak sibuk. Appa ku juga hanya bisa melihat wajah ku maksimal sebulan tiga kali"

Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya. Sehun berusaha melepas rengkuhan tangan Lami di pinggang Kai sepelan mungkin agar tidur anaknya tak terganggu.

"_Aunty…" _

Sehun tersenyum melihat Lami yang masih memanggil Kai dalam tidurnya.

Setelah selesai mengurus anaknya di kamar, Sehun menemui Kai yang masih ada di ruang santai hotelnya.

"Oh Sehun, orang tua ku akan pulang besok. Mereka berpesan pada mu supaya datang ke rumah bersama Lami"

"Tak masalah. Kami akan datang kesana"

Kai melanjutkan acara bertelpon dengan appa nya. Ia bisa mendengar banyak rengekan manja Kai pada mertua laki-lakinya. Ia jadi mempercayai kata ibu mertuanya kalau Kai menjadi sosok yang agak bengal karena mereka selalu memberikan segala keinginan gadis itu selama ini. Ia paham mengapa mertuanya seperti itu. Kehilangan satu puteri itu bukanlah hal mudah melanjutkan hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga. Mungkin memanjakan Kai adalah bentuk kasih sayang mereka karena tinggal Kai satu-satunya anak yang mereka punya. Ia paham sekali dengan tindakan mertuanya, kerena cara itu juga lah yang ia lakukan pada Lami puterinya.

"Kau punya alkohol?" Tanya Kai membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak mengkonsumsi nya"

"Bagimana kalau soju?"

"Aku juga tak meminumnya lagi"

"Hidup mu membosankan. Apa kau hanya minum kopi dan teh seperti pria tua pada umumnya?"

Senyuman kecil Sehun mengisyaratkan kebenaran tebakan Kai itu benar.

"Kau perlu sedikit menikmati hidup walau sesibuk apapun. Aku tahu mengurus Lami cukup merepotkan. Tapi sedikit bersenang-senang dengan alkohol tak ada salahnya"

"Kau sepertinya alkoholik"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja mabuk terasa menyenangkan bagi ku"

"Kau belum cukup umur untuk mengkonsumsi minuman seperti itu. Kau masih terlalu muda"

"Aku 18 tahun dan aku sudah dewasa"

"Ini Korea. Kau belum dewasa Kim Kai"

"Aku tak peduli, secara internasional usia 18 tahun sudah dikatakan dewasa dan bebas dari kekangan orang tuanya. Maka dari itu aku tak tinggal di rumah lagi"

"Kau cukup berani dan mandiri. Tapi kehidupan mu terlalu bebas jadinya" ucap Sehun langsung menilai

"Daripada hidup membosankan seperti mu, lebih baik hidup bebas dan bersenang-senang. Kau tak ingin bersenang-senang Oh Sehun?"

"Hidup dengan benar, teratur dan sehat saja aku masih mengalami banyak hambatan. Bagimana kalau aku hidup bebas dan tak teratur?. Bisa-bisa Lami tak terurus dan pekerjaan kantor ku menjadi kacau"

"Apa pernah pekerjaan mu kacau karena kau kerepotan mengurus Lami?"

"Pernah satu kali, kira-kira satu tahunan yang lalu. Sebuah tender yang sudah lama ku incar hilang karena aku ceroboh. Aku yang harus mempersentasikan banyak paparan pada tamu undangan pada satu rapat besar di Atlanta gagal meyakinkan mitra ku karena aku tak membawa materi yang menunjukkan kinerja perusahaan ku"

"Mengapa kau tak membawanya?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan file-file penting itu di tas ku sebelum aku ke Atlanta, tapi Lami sepertinya bermain dengan tas kerja ku dan memasukkan baju-baju boneka di dalamnya. Mungkin ia pikir tas ku seperti koper dalam serial Barbie yang ditontonnya. Dan aku tidak tahu berkas ku hilang kemana"

Kai tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ternyata pria ini tak sekaku kelihatannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat keduanya menjadi dekat. Kai yang sakit hati karena cinta dan Oh Sehun yang kesepian karena menduda menjadi perpaduan mudah untuk mereka saling bicara terbuka. Kai menyimpulkan Oh Sehun memang tak banyak bicara, tapi ia termasuk pria yang menyenangkan jika sudah dekat dengannya. Sedangkan Sehun yang sudah lama tak berinteraksi dengan wanita, sama sekali tak canggung bicara pada Kai karena gadis itu selalu bicara santai dan tak mementingkan keformalan bahasa seperti di Korea pada umumnya. Sehun senang karena Kai membuatnya nyaman untuk bicara. Ia merasa kembali muda berbicara topik-topik random dengan Kai yang masih remaja.

_HUNKAI_

"Appa, aku ingin disini bersama halmeoni dan harabeoji. Tapi besok appa harus kesini menjemput ku. Jangan mentang-mentang besok hari minggu appa tidur seharian dan melupakan ku "

Sehun mengiyakan saja permintaan Lami karena kedua mertuanya juga senang dengan kehadiran cucu mereka itu. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat memanjakan Lami hingga membuat Kai yang ada di sampingnya terbakar api cemburu. Gadis itu memprotes orang tuanya karena memberikan banyak hadiah pada Lami daripada untuknya. Sehun yakin taraf kedewasaan Kai tak beda jauh dari Lami pada saat-saat tertentu. Ia masih terlalu kekanakan memandang banyak hal.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar di dalam?"

Sehun yang mengantar Kai setelah makan malam bersama mertuanya sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan adik iparnya ini.

"Boleh"

Menyetujui ajakan Kai tak ada salahnya menurutnya. Ia senang dan nyaman berada di dekat gadis ini.

"Taraaaaa…"

Kai memberikan kopi padanya, tapi ia juga menyuguhkan satu botol _sampanye_ dan soju di meja.

"Sehun, kau harus mencoba ini. Temani aku mabuk sekarang. Mabuk sendiri rasanya tak enak"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Aku dan Tao sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi ini miliknya"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Sehun serius

"Tentu saja, dia satu-satunya pria yang paling ku tunggu kehadirannya tiap detik, menit dan harinya. Dia belahan jiwa ku"

Sehun melihat pancaran rasa perih di wajah Kai lagi saat membicarakan pria itu.

"Tapi sayangnya aku bukan belahan jiwanya. Sayang sekali ya…."

Kai meminum _sampanye_ dengan tenang. Ia menawarkan satu gelas pada Sehun juga.

Sehun meminum minuman yang sudah lama tak minumnya itu. Kernyitan di dahinya akan rasa minuman itu mengundang tawa dari Kai.

"Tidak usah diminum kalau begitu. Ternyata kau tak bisa menikmatinya" ucap Kai sambil mengambil kembali gelas itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Aku memang tak menyukai alkohol dari dulu. Jadi sulit menerima cairan ini di mulut ku"

"Kau kalah dari seorang gadis seperti ku tuan Oh Sehun" Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun tanda meremehkan.

"Aku menjadikan alkohol teman ku jika aku kesepian dan sedih. Alkohol tak bisa menghilangkan masalahku, tapi bisa membuat ku tenang walau sejenak. Kalau kau punya masalah, apa yang bisa menenangkan mu?"

Sehun melirik Kai yang sekarang ada di sampingnya sambil terus menyesap minumannya.

"Anak ku" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Aku iri pada mu" ucap Kai kembali tertawa.

"Aku serius. Aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua dan istri, maka anak ku adalah segalanya. Dia satu-satunya alasan ku hidup didunia ini"

Kai meletakkan gelas sampaye nya dan menggenggam tangan besar Oh Sehun dengan tangannya yang kecil dan letik.

"Kau hebat sudah membesarkan Lami sejauh ini. Pasti tak mudah untuk mu yang super sibuk membesarkannya sendirian. Tidak seperti ku payah, membuat pria yang ku cintai sadar akan keberadaan ku saja aku tak bisa. Apalagi membuatnya mencintaiku, itu pasti suatu kemustahilan"

Sehun menghadapkan wajah nya melihat Kai yang tampak tertawa tapi tersirat kepahitan dalam ekspresinya. Ia mengelus kulit pipi Kai yang halus. Matanya menyiratkan menbutuhkan sandaran sebagai seorang gadis yang terluka hatinya.

"Menangislah kalau kau tak baik-baik saja"

Kai memeluk tubuh bidang Sehun mencoba membagi beban hatinya pada pria dewasa ini.

"Sehun, aku membencinya. Dia menyakiti ku"

"Lupakan dia dan jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau masih muda dan masa depan mu masih panjang. Jangan sia-siakan hidup mu dengan hal-hal buruk yang biasa kau lakukan dengan nya"

"Aku akan melupakannya. Pasti aku bisa. Iya kan?"

Kai melepas pelukannya, ia memandang Sehun begitu dalam. Sehun tersenyum mendengar tekad gadis di depannya ini.

Entah bagaimana dan siapa yang duluan memulai, tapi tautan bibir keduanya begitu cepat terjadi. Sehun memimpin gerakan bibir keduanya dengan intensitas lembut dan seirama. Sehun benar-benar menikmati tekstur lembut bibir _kissable_ milik Kai di mulutnya. Rasa manis bibir itu bercampur dengan rasa _sampanye_ yang entah mengapa menciptakan rasa menakjubkan di lidahnya. Sehun melepaskan sebentar tautan itu untuk memulai mengulum bibir lembut itu lebih dalam. Sedangkan Kai benar-benar dibuat melayang dengan cara Sehun memanjakan bibirnya. Pria itu benar-benar lembut dan tak tergesa-gesa.

Saat ciuman keduanya terlepas, mata keduanya saling memandang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya mereka baru saja melakukan ciuman panas seperti tadi. Tapi hasrat keduanya untuk saling memanja benar-benar terbias oleh gerakan Kai yang menyerahkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dan Sehun tentu saja paham apa mau wanita didepannya. Napsunya sebagai pria juga tak mampu menolak pesona adik iparnya ini yang sudah menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri di depan matanya.

Kai menciumi leher Sehun yang putih dan jenjang. Tak tahan sekali tak memberi gigitan menggoda pada kulit itu. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu dengan masih mengecupi kulit leher dan bahu bidang kakak iparya. Sehun tak membiarkan Kai menelanjangi nya di ruang tamu itu, jadi menggendong gadis itu menuju kamarnya adalah langkah Sehun selanjutnya.

Bibir tipis itu kembali melumat dan mengecap bibir tebal seksi lawannya dengan kecupan dan gerakan lebih intim dari yang pertama. Kaitan bra merah itu langsung terlepas cepat saat Sehun dengan lembut meraba kulit punggungnya. Sehun adalah pria dewasa yang butuh sentuhan wanita juga setelah sekian lama ditinggal istrinya. Ia terlalu mabuk kepayang akan pesona keseksian gadis muda yang sebenarnya adalah adik iparnya. Kewarasan logikanya entah kemana perginya. Menikmati lembutnya kulit gadis dalam rengkuhannya ini mungkin yang paling ia inginkan saat ini.

Sebagai pria yang pernah berumah tangga, tentu saja Sehun sangat tahu caranya memanja wanita. Ia tak akan terlalu terburu-buru atau terlalu pelan melakukan serangannya. Bercinta itu bukan hanya tentang seni menikmati tubuh wanita, tapi bagaimana caranya menyampaikan rasa yang timbul di dalam dada. Ia ingin gadis ini mulai memahami apa yang sekarang dirasakannya.

Kai sulit untuk menyangkal bahwa ini terlalu nikmat. Ia bahkan sudah sangat basah di bawah saat mulut Sehun memanjakan satu payudara nya. Sehun tak terburu-buru dan kasar. Ia cukup lembut dan pintar mengatur tempo. Perlahan pasti Sehun menjelajahkan lidah panasnya ke puncak payudara, perut, pusar dan ke bagian paling privat dari tubuh milik Kai. Saat mulut pria itu mengulum dan menjilati vaginanya, Kai sulit melawan rasa dorongan akan orgasme nya.

Sehun menikmati semua hasil kerja nya pada tubuh tan nan seksi ini. Ia menurunkan celana dalam hitam yang masih tersangkut di bagian paha gadis ini. Tubuh eksotis dan seksi tanpa sehelai benang di depannya membuat Sehun sesak dan sulit menahan napsunya. Ia membuka celana panjang dan juga menanggalkan celana dalamnya.

Kai meneliti lekukan tubuh pria yang sekarang menciumi kakinya itu. Tampak mengagumkan seperti ekspektasinya. Saat Oh Sehun meminta maaf karena akan menyakitinya, Kai cukup terenyuh dengan pria seperti nya. Rasa kekaguman timbul dihatinya akan sosok Oh Sehun yang ia nilai dingin sebelumnya. Menurut Kai, ia benar-benar pria yang tahu caranya memperlakukan wanita. Ia merasa tak hanya senang karena di manja tapi di hargai sebagai wanita.

Ia mengeluarkan desahan nya setelah Sehun memasuki tubuhnya dengan lembut dan terkesan pelan. Gerakan pria itu berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang kenikmatan. Kai benar-benar merasakan seks yang tak hanya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tapi sensasi panas dan penuh gairah diberikan Sehun malam ini padanya. Sangat memabukkan dan seperti menerbangkannya ke awan-awan. Saat puncak kenikmatan itu akhirnya datang, Sehun tak kuasa untuk menciumi wajah gadis yang ia gagahi di bawahnya. Kai terlihat terengah letih, tapi ciuman gadis itu dibibirnya menyiratkan kalau gadis itu bahagia.

"Kau berhasil membuat ku lupa daratan Oh Sehun" ucap Kai sambil terbata-bata.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun melihat jam di handphonenya, ternyata masih pukul 6 pagi. Ia melihat Kai yang tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan anak kecil itu, pasti sekarang ia senang karena mendapat banyak perhatian dari orang tua ku"

Kai ternyata ada di depan jendela kamarnya yang menampakkan _view_ kota Seoul yang padat dan megah.

"Dan jangan iri pada anak kecil yang baru berusia enam tahun"

Kai yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam putihnya tersenyum menggoda Sehun. Ia dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi tak segan menunjukkan lekuk tubuh atasnya yang menawan.

"Aku tidak iri padanya, karena appa nya disini memberikan ku perhatian semalaman"

Sehun merasakan sentuhan tangan halus Kai pada wajah nya. Kai terus meraba-raba bibir tipis miliknya.

"Ku pikir aku cukup memalukan tadi malam. Mendesah-desah dan hampir gila karena sentuhan mu" ucap Kai sambil memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

Sehun masih diam dan terus menatap Kai yang sekarang duduk di atas perutnya dengan tubuh hampir telanjangnya.

"Aku suka melakukan hubungan sex dengan mu. Kau cukup hebat Oh Sehun"

Ia membiarkan saja saat Kai menciumi bagian perut nya dan menuju kejantanannya.

"Ku pikir wajah mu sinkron dengan kejantanan mu. Ternyata tidak"

Kai meledek Sehun yang berwajah datar tapi kebanggaannya cukup terangsang sekarang. Sehun mana mungkin tahan melihat pemandangan tubuh seksi wanita yang ia pikir tak hanya seksi yang menyenangkan fantasi nya sebagai pria, tapi Kai sangat erotis hanya dengan memakai celana dalamnya. Gunung kembar yang bulat dan ranum berisi milik Kai memberikan efek kuat pada kesejatiannya.

Ia masih dalam posisi tidur dan membiarkan Kai dari kegiatan memanjakan miliknya. Saat Kai sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia menginstruksi Kai untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau terlalu agresif nona" ucap Sehun _to the point._

Kai hanya tertawa dalam pelukan hangat Oh Sehun.

"Biasanya aku melakukan yoga atau _dance_ tiap minggu pagi untuk menghasilkan keringat. Tapi untuk pagi ini, bisakah kau membantu ku membuat tubuh ku basah dan lelah?"

Sehun langsung memberikan persetujuan nya melalui kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher jenjang adik iparnya itu. Mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang bersama Kai pagi ini tak ada salahnya sampai tiba waktu siang dan menjemput anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Remasan kuat tangan Kai pada selimutnya menjadi tanda bahwa kegiatan saling memuaskan hasrat kedua insan itu baru saja selesai. Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia bisa kehilangan kontrol juga seperti ini. Mungkin itu semua karena gadis dalam pelukannya ini luar biasa pintar menggoda. Kai yang ada di atas dada nya sekarang ia peluk erat dan ia tindih di bawah kembali. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari cengkraman lubang sempit milik Kai didalam sana. Bibir yang tak lagi merah itu kembali ia lumat mengisyaratkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu.

"Ini sudah cukup siang, ayo kita mandi. Aku juga ingin segera ke rumah orang tua mu"

"Pergi saja. Tak ada yang melarang mu" ucap Kai cuek

"Ku pikir tak _gentle_ rasanya meninggalkan seorang wanita yang ditidurinya tanpa membersihkan tubuh yang sudah ia kotori dengan sperma nya. Ayo mandi bersama ku"

Kai merasakan kasih sayang dari pria ini. Sehun dan ia mandi di bawah pancuran air hangat yang sama. Ia merasakan perasaan berbeda saat Sehun memandikannya, membersihkan seluruh kulitnya dan dengan hati-hati mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada tangan mesum atau kekurang ajaran pria ini saat menyentuh tiap jengkal kulitnya. Pria ini benar-benar merawatnya. Satu ciuman hangat yang sangat panjang ia dapatkan dari Sehun sebelum pria itu pergi dari apartemennya. Satu ciuman yang penuh rasa tapi dengan penafsiran yang jauh berbeda bagi keduanya.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun tidak ingin buru-buru menyimpulkan perasaannya. Ia seorang pria yang tahu jelas bagaimana caranya bertindak. Waktu sepuluh hari belum berarti apa-apa untuk menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang selama beberapa tahun ini tak pernah dirasakannya kecuali pada almarhum istrinya dulu. Jadi mungkin ia harus tetap tenang dan kalem seperti biasanya walau hatinya ingin berteriak kalau ia bahagia. Ia memandang puterinya yang saat ini sedang bermain dengan boneka-boneka pemberian mertuanya. Iya yakin Lami juga membutuhkan seseorang layaknya ia yang merasa cukup kesepian dalam kebahagiaan mereka.

"Appa, kenapa _aunty_ tidak menghubungi ku hari ini?. Dia lupa ya pada janji nya kalau akan menelpon ku minimal satu kali sehari?"

"Appa tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja lebih dahulu?"

Sehun memberikan telpon genggamnya pada anaknya yang telah tersambung dengan nomor Kai sebelumnya.

"_Aunty_ kenapa tak menghubungi ku hari ini?"

Sehun terus memperhatikan raut wajah imut anaknya yang terus mengobrol dengan Kai di telponnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya anaknya terus cemberut mendengar cerita Kai.

"_Aunty_ tidak lupa bersenang-senang dengan teman mu, tapi melupakan aku dan appa yang kesepian disini" ujar Lami membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu Lami?" ucap Sehun

"_Aunty_ kan sudah ditugaskan menemaniku ku terus selama disini. Kenapa _aunty_ lupa?"

Lami tersenyum mendengar _aunty_nya sekarang bertanya apa kemauannya. Ia senang bukan main. Ia sudah yakin kalau _aunty_ nya yang suka pura-pura galak itu sangat menyayanginya.

"_Aunty_ harus ikut malam besok bersama kami. Appa berulang tahun besok" ucap Lami bersemangat.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar anaknya terus menceritakan banyak hal tentang ulang tahunnya yang sudah-sudah pada Kai. Ia berharap gadis cuek itu tidak tertidur mendengarkan celotehan Lami yang sangat panjang.

"_Aunty_, jangan lupa beri kado untuk appa. Ia pasti senang kalau mendapatkan kado"

"Lami, tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada nya"

Anaknya hanya memberikan cengiran lucu padanya.

"_Oke, good night aunty_. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik besok malam ya?"

Lami memberikan telponnya pada appa nya lagi.

"Jadi besok ulang tahun mu yang ke 29?"

"Heum, begitulah"

"Selamat menjadi pria tua Oh Sehun. Semoga panjang umur dan hidup bahagia selalu dengan anak mu yang cerewet itu" ucap Kai sambil bercanda

"Yang diucapkan Lami tadi aku setuju. Besok kita makan malam bersama ya?"

Sehun dengan nada bicara santai nya mencoba bertanya pada Kai akan kesediaannya. Tetapi hatinya berdebar ingin tahu keputusan Kai.

"YES!" ucapnya dalam hati saat Kai di seberang telpon sana menyetujui ajakannya.

"Itu bukan malam yang istimewa, hanya saja mungkin akan istimewa kalau ada kau yang menemani kami berdua" ucap Sehun menambahkan

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok malam Kai"

"Oke tuan tampan, sampai jumpa besok" ucap Kai menutup pembicaraan.

Sehun sulit menaham senyum merekahnya mendengar Kai yang memujinya tampan. Ia langsung terkaget melihat Lami yang sekarang mengguncang bahunya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Besok appa harus tampan pokoknya. Appa harus seperti pangeran agar aku bangga punya appa tampan di depan _aunty"_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kembali mendengar ucapan puterinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian obrolkan selama ini? kenapa gadis itu jadi kekanakan dan kau jadi aneh begini sayang?"

"Rahasia, appa tak boleh tahu"

Tapi Lami sepertinya benar, ia perlu berpenampilan lebih dari biasanya besok malam.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun melirik penampilaannya lagi di kaca mobilnya. Lami yang menunggu di dalam sampai tertawa di buat appanya. Sudah lama rasanya Sehun tak mempersiapkan dirinya serapi ini. Berdebar sekencang ini dan gugup seperti sekarang. Bukan karena ia akan melewati malam ulang tahunnya yang spesial, tapi menjemput seseorang yang istimewa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama itu jauh lebih spesial daripada hari jadinya. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat Kai yang cantik dan seksi itu sekarang. Apa ia berdandan serumit ia mempersiapkan penampilannya juga?.

Ia bertekad menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia akan meyakinkan Kai bahwa ini adalah rasa cinta. Waktu tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk memendam rasa bahagianya. Karena Cinta bukan masalah waktu untuk merasakannya.

Kai yang terlihat menikmati ciuman dari pria lain membuat harapannya berhenti saat ini juga. Gadis itu sedang menikmati waktunya dengan pria impiannya saat ini. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu dimabuk cinta hingga tak peduli dengan dimana harusnya saling bertingkah mesra. Sehun bingung untuk melakukan apa, di depan pintu apartemennya Kai seolah sedang menghianatinya. Tapi ia tak berhak marah karena sebenarnya ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di antara mereka. Ia hanya seorang kakak ipar yang menjadi pelarian cinta dan luka hati adik iparnya.

Kai menyadari siluet seseorang di belakang Tao yang saat ini menciumnya.

"Sehun….?"

Tao akhirnya melepas ciumannya saat Kai sedikit mendorong dadanya.

"Oh, ku pikir malam ini kau tak sibuk. Aku pergi dulu ke restoran dengan Lami kalau begitu"

Kai dengan jelas melihat pancaran terluka di iris bening kakak iparnya. Tapi ia tak tahu mengapa pria itu seperti itu. Apa pria itu marah padanya karena malam ini tak menepati janjinya?. Kai pikir mungkin besok ia bisa minta maaf pada mereka. Tao yang sekarang ada di depannya jauh lebih penting dari segalanya.

Lami yang menantikan kedatangan _aunty_ kesayangannya mendapati appa nya kembali sendiri ke mobil mereka.

"_Aunty_ dimana?"

"Dia sibuk. Kita tak bisa mengganggunya" jawab Sehun pelan

Jawaban pelan dengan nada kemarahan yang bisa anak sekecil Lami rasakan.

"Tapi _aunty_ sudah berjanji akan datang. Kenapa ia mengingkarinya?"

"Jangan pernah berharap apa-apa darinya mulai saat ini. Dan jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi mulai malam ini" ucap Sehun serius pada anaknya.

Mungkin kata-kata itu lebih tepat ia tujukan pada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendapati wajah manis dan senyum menawan gadis itu pada pagi hari di hotelnya tak pernah Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya. Mengapa gadis ini gampang sekali mempermainkan perasaannya.?. Ia juga melihat Lami yang tertawa bahagia dan terus menempel pada gadis itu. Bukankah tadi malam anaknya marah pada gadis itu karena ingkar pada janjinya?.

"Appa, _aunty_ memberi ku hadiah anjing kecil yang lucu. Namanya Jjangah. _Aunty_ juga membawakan kado dan kue ulang tahun untuk appa"

Lami berlari kecil ke arah Sehun dengan menggendong _puppy_ kecil bewarna cokelat ke arahnya.

"_Aunty_ bilang Jjangah akan menjadi teman ku kalau aku kesepian"

"Kembalikan itu padanya. Kau tak membutuhkan apa-apa darinya" Suara tegas Sehun membuat dua orang di depannya ini terdiam

"Kenapa?" tanya Lami pelan.

Ia tahu dari nada bicaranya appanya sekarang sedang marah.

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa memberikan itu padanya. Aku tahu aku salah tadi malam karena tak bisa memenuhi janji ku. Dan sekarang aku ingin menebusnya. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau mudah sekali berkata maaf setelah mengecewakan orang lain. Apa dengan maaf mu semuanya kan kembali seperti semula?. Ku pikir sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan tak pernah menemui Lami lagi"

"Appa, _aunty_ kan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau memarahinya?"

"Masuk ke kamar mu. Appa ingin bicara dengannya"

Lami enggan beranjak mengikuti kemauan appa nya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kai dan memeluk erat perut _aunty_nya.

"Oh Lami, appa bilang masuk kamar mu" Sehun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Jika kau punya masalah pada ku, jangan kau marahi anak mu. Dia tak tahu apa-apa"

Kai mengisyaratkan Lami untuk pergi dari sana.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah mu oh Sehun?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tidak suka ia terlalu menyukai gadis seperti mu yang tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain. Gadis yang dengan mudahnya melupakan janjinya dengan orang lain. Yang dengan gampangnya menjadikan seorang pria tempat pelariannya dan dengan mudahnya mencampakkannya setelah kekasihnya kembali. Aku bukan pria yang dengan mudah menerima apa yang kau lakukan pada ku, karena itu menyakitkan. Kau mungkin tak merasa bersalah kerena malam itu hanya tentang seks dan pelepasan hasrat saja. Tapi aku yang bersama mu malam itu sudah salah mengartikan semuanya. Aku memang pria kesepian yang bodoh dan mampu kau taklukkan dengan gampangnya. Aku jatuh pada pesona mu dan ingin kau membalas perasaan ini. Tapi tadi malam aku sadar, aku bukan apa-apa bagi mu. Karena aku bukanlah belahan jiwa mu"

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau serius dengan itu semua. Aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan mu saja tanpa…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau menganggap ku bukan apa-apa. Oleh karena itu buatlah semua yang terjadi bukan apa-apa. Aku sulit melakukan itu, tapi aku bisa perlahan-lahan menghapus semua yang terjadi di antara kita dalam memori ku. Jadi ku mohon, jangan temui anak ku lagi mulai saat ini. Ia begitu menyukai mu, tapi ku pikir kau bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendapatkan ketulusan cinta anak ku yang polos. Pergi lah sekarang dari sini, dan ku mohon jangan pernah kembali lagi. Aku tidak ingin merasa sakit hati lagi"

Sehun merasa sakit harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. ia langsung masuk kamar anaknya dan tak ingin kembali memandang wajah Kim Kai. Ia memang harus tegas seperti itu.

Wajah Lami yang menangis di kamar membuat hatinya kembali terenyuh.

"Kenapa appa jahat pada _aunty?"_

"Tidak sayang, ini untuk kebaikan mu. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak padanya"

"Tapi _aunty _sangat baik dan menyayangi ku. Aku ingin _aunty_ jadi eomma ku"

"Tidak sayang, ia tidak akan jadi eomma mu. Dia tak cocok bersama kita"

"Aku hanya ingin Kai _aunty_ yang jadi eomma ku. Aku suka saat ia memarahi ku, aku senang saat ia memelukku, aku bahagia saat ia menyayikan _lullaby_ untuk ku sebelum tidur, aku ingin ia jadi eomma ku agar terus bisa bermain dengan nya. Aku sangat menyayangi nya dan ingin appa menikah dengan nya"

"Sayang, jangan seperti itu. Ia hanya adik eomma mu. Tidak mungkin appa bersama nya. Nanti appa akan mencari wanita terbaik untuk jadi eomma mu. Appa akan mencari wanita yang bisa mengurus kita dengan tulus. Jangan menangis lagi oke?"

"Tapi eomma bilang dalam mimpi ku, kalau hanya Kai _aunty_ lah yang cocok jadi eomma ku. Aku hanya ingin _aunty_ yang jadi eomma ku dan menjadi istri appa. Aku mencintainya, apa appa tidak mencintainya? " ujar Lami sambil terisak

Kai yang masih di luar kamar menghapus air matanya. Mungkin Sehun benar, ia harus segera pergi dari sini daripada terus memberikan harapan palsu dan menyakiti dua orang itu

_HUNKAI_

Kai merasakan rasa kehilangan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi ia tertawa memikirkan apa yang baru terbersit dalam pikirannya. Kehilangan akan apa?. Aneh rasanya mengatakan kehilangan padahal belum pernah memiliki sesuatu itu. Yang ia tahu dan paling akui adalah ia merasa bersalah pada kedua orang itu. Entah bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf pada keduanya nanti, terutama pada Oh Sehun yang telah disakitinya.

Tadi pagi eomma nya menelponnya dan mengatakan harus ikut untuk mengantar Lami dan Sehun untuk pulang ke Amerika di Incheon pukul 11 siang ini . Tapi sampai sekarang ia tak beranjak juga dari tempat tidurnya walau sudah pukul 10. Ia tak memiliki nyali untuk berpura-pura baik-baik saja saat menampakkan wajahnya nanti. Ia tahu Lami pasti mengharapkan kedatangannya, tapi ia tak mau kembali menyakiti Sehun akan kehadiran sosoknya.

Ia tahu semua ini terjadi karena ulahnya yang dengan jalangnya menggoda kakak iparnya sendiri untuk kesenangannya. Ia pikir Sehun adalah pria yang tak terlalu serius mengartikan sesuatu. Tapi ia adalah jenis pria baik yang cukup sensitif tentang hubungan. Ia berbeda sekali dengan Tao yang sangat dicintainya. Oh Sehun jauh lebih baik dari Tao memperlakukan dirinya. Hanya saja kenapa sampai sekarang ia sulit membenci cinta pertama nya itu?. Puluhan kata cinta dari pria lain akan sanggup ia tolak demi mendapatkan kata rindu dari pria seperti Tao. Tao adalah pria yang memiliki hati keras yang tak sembarangan mengucapkan kata-kata tulus seperti itu pada wanita. Jadi ia ingin dirinya lah yang pertama kali mendapat kata rindu dan cinta dari Huang Zitao. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang susah sekali mewujudkan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat orang tuanya melihat nilai hasil kelulusannya, Kai pasrah akan masa depannya. Mungkin kini ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar membela diri di depan appa nya. Hasil ujiannya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi juga jauh dari kata membanggakan.

"Mungkin sudah saat nya kau harus tahu hidup ini seperti apa sayang. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bermain mulai saat ini. Aku akan mengirim mu belajar keluar luar negeri"

Ucapan appa nya dua minggu yang lalu itu tak ia duga sama sekali membawanya ke negara ini. Kenapa ada begitu banyak negara di dunia ini harus memilih Amerika sebagai pilihan appa nya? Kenapa bukan Inggris tempat appa nya selama ini tinggal untuk mengurus bisnisnya?. Yang membuatnya tak habis pikir juga, dari 50 negara bagian yang ada di Amerika mengapa ia harus di tempatkan di Florida tepatnya di kota Miami?. Apa hanya karena Oh Sehun yang mengatakan tinggal di Miami menyenangkan dan damai, lalu appa nya yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Amerika secara acak memilihkan tempat kuliahnya saja disini?"

Ia ingin marah dua hari lalu saat tiba-tiba di suruh pergi ke sini sendiri. Tapi ia tak memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus marah. Kejadian tak mengenakkan dua bulan yang lalu dengan kakak iparnya membuatnya segan untuk berada di kota ini. Tapi kota ini kan luas?. Mengapa ia harus khawatir untuk berjumpa dengan Oh Sehun?

Kai melihat sekeliling apartemen barunya ini. Apa ia harus benar-benar meninggalkan hidup kacau nya di Korea disini?. Apa ia juga harus meninggalkan bayang-bayang Tao dan tingkah bodohnya mengejar pria itu?. Ia bingung apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Tapi mungkin meninggalkan bayangan hitam di masa lalunya untuk hidup dan masa depannya tak ada salahnya.

"Ku harap aku tak pernah melihat mu lagi Tao. Aku tak ingin lemah lagi karena mu" ucap Kai pada foto di handphonenya.

_HUNKAI_

Rasa kehilangan yang sempat menderanya dua bulanan ini tiba-tiba menghilang. Rasa lelah dan frustasinya akibat kegiatan kampusnya benar-benar sirna hanya dengan melihat wajah Lami yang tersenyum di depan pintu apartemennya. Air mata nya sulit sekali berhenti saat mengetahui ia masih bisa bertemu dengan keponakannya ini.

"_Aunty_ sangat merindukan ku ya sampai menangis seperti ini?" tanya Lami sambil menertawakannya.

Ia hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Lami. Ia tak ingin sok gengsi lagi menutupi perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku….." ucap Kai masih menangis.

Ciuman dan pelukan yang ia dapatkan dari Lami cukup menguatkannya dari tatapan datar Oh Sehun saat ini. Kai pikir pasti pria ini masih sakit hati padanya dan hanya terpaksa mengantarkan Lami ke sini. Ia jadi berpikir mengapa ia di kuliahkan disini pasti karena Lami yang membujuk appanya di Korea. Ia miris melihat Lami belum menyerah dengan keinginannya.

"_Aunty,_ Jjangah semakin bertambah lucu dan pintar. Aku jarang kesepian lagi karena ada Jjangah yang menemaniku"

"Itu bagus sayang"

Setelah itu, Kai hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Lami tentang sekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan juga appa nya yang kadang menyebalkan. Ia sadar diri untuk tak seenaknya seperti yang lalu-lalu untuk menyindir atau mengomentari hal-hal yang di lakukan Oh Sehun. Ia benar-benar bicara formal dengan Sehun layaknya orang asing dan mungkin itu lebih tepat ia lakukan sebagai seorang adik ipar. Kai sadar semuanya berubah dan tak lagi mudah karena ia telah melukai hati pria itu.

Kai banyak merubah pola pikirnya tentang masa depan dan tujuan hidupnya. Ia juga tak merasa kesepian lagi di Amerika ini setelah kembali berjumpa dengan Lami. Hampir tiap malam Sehun akan mengantar kan Lami ke apartemennya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Atau jika ia pulang cepat dari kuliahnya, ia lah yang menjemput Lami di sekolahnya. Ia hanya tertawa mendengar Lami memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai eomma nya pada anak-anak kecil teman sekelas Lami. Ia pikir mungkin Lami mengalami waktu yang tak menyenangkan juga saat teman-temannya yang lain bercerita tentang eomma mereka sedangkan Lami tidak.

Ia masih sungkan untuk bicara secara intens dengan Sehun setelah satu bulan tinggal disini. Pria itu juga tak ada tanda-tanda melunturkan wajah dingin nya selama ini. Ia tahu, tak mudah menyembuhkan sakit hati akibat merasa dihianati. Tapi semuanya runtuh saat ia datang makan malam di apartemen Oh Sehun. Lami menyuruhnya datang ke sana karena ingin Kai melihat nilai ulangannya yang bagus.

Setelah menidurkan Lami, ia pamit pulang dengan Oh Sehun yang ada di luar. Tapi pria itu diam saja dan tak merespon perkataannya. Sehun mengunci apartemennya dan melarang Kai pergi dari sisinya.

"Kenapa kau egois sekali tak meminta maaf padaku? aku juga merindukan mu seperti Lami yang menginginkan mu. Selama ini aku diam dan sengaja menunggu mu mengucapkan sapaan ramah mu pada ku, kenapa kau tak sadar untuk memahaminya?"

Kai tersenyum dan langsung mencium Sehun menyampaikan rasa bersalah dan kerinduannya. Ia jujur merindukan pria dewasa ini memeluknya.

"Kai, aku mencintai mu" ucap Sehun serius mengucapkannya.

Kai sulit menjawab kalimat itu, tapi hatinya penuh oleh rasa bahagia. Hanya sentuhan dan ciuman lah yang ia berikan pada Sehun agar Sehun paham akan dirinya. Sehun merasakan beban dan rasa sesak hatinya menghilang hanya dengan merasakan Kai kembali ke pelukannya. Ia yakin memaafkan Kai akan perbuatannya tidaklah salah. Ia sulit menolak keinginan Lami dan keinginan hatinya untuk memiliki gadis ini.

Sejak tiga tahun lalu, ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkan kalimat cinta lagi. Ia sulit jatuh cinta pada gadis lain sebelumnya, tapi tak sulit membuatnya menyukai gadis belia seperti Kai yang mempesona. Mendapati sosok Kai yang tersenyum di ranjangnya sulit menghentikan impiannya untuk egois mendapatkan banyak rasa bahagia. Perasaan untuk membangun keluarga kembali tumbuh dihatinya. Ia tak lagi ragu dan akan menutupi perasaannya saat Kai mendamba dan mendesah meneriakkan nama nya saat mereka bercinta. Ia bahagia namanya mendapatkan tempat di hati dan dipikiran Kim Kai.

_HUNKAI_

Kai menyadari hidupnya kini lebih bahagia daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia bisa konsentrasi belajar, bermain bersama Lami dan juga kencan romantis dengan Oh Sehun hampir tiap malam nya. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur di sampingnya sekarang. Ia ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Tapi tangan Oh Sehun menghalangi gerakannya.

"Mau kemana _honey?"_

"Buka pintu, mengambil surat kabar pagi ini"

Sehun malah menarik nya kembali dan mengajak bergelung di selimut nya.

"Biar saja, disini saja temani aku"

"Kau juga harus bangun. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh pagi. Kau harus bekerja kan?"

"Ini hari minggu _honey_. Kau tak ingat tiap minggu aku menginap di apartemen mu?"

Kai menepuk dahinya tanda lupa dengan tanggal dan waktu.

Ciuman hangat ia dapatkan dari Sehun yang sekarang memeluk tubuh telanjangnya.

"Tapi kita harus bangun juga. Aku tak ingin Lami melihat kita saling telanjang seperti ini"

"Kau malu?"

"Tentu saja, ia tak boleh terkontaminasi keburukan sikap kita. Itu tak baik bagi perkembangannya"

"Kau mulai banyak membicarakan hal-hal benar akhir-akhir ini _honey_, ada apa?"

"Memangnya aku tak pernah bicara benar sebelum ini?"

Suara tawa Oh Sehun membuat Kai tersenyum juga. Ia melepas tangan Sehun yang sekarang memanjakan dada nya.

"Sudah Sehun, tadi malam kau sudah mendapatkannya. Sekarang bangun dan jangan malas. Aku akan buat sarapan dan membangunkan anak mu dulu"

Sehun melumat lagi bibir _kissable_ wanita yang dicintainya itu sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kai beranjak keluar menuju kamar tamunya dimana Lami biasa tidur. Tapi keponakannya itu ternyata sudah bangun.

"Lami kau dimana?" teriak Kai memanggil Lami.

"_Aunty,_ aku disini"

Kai mendekati Lami yang memanggilnya di ruang depan. Ia hanya tertawa saat mendengar suara _puppy_ cokelat itu bergerak-gerak di bawah kakinya. Kai segera membawa _puppy_ kecil itu pada pemiliknya.

"Lihat, dia mencari mu Lami" ucap Kai tersenyum sambil memberikan puppy itu lagi pada Lami.

Tapi senyum manisnya berubah menjadi senyum miris saat mendapati Huang Zitao ada di apartemennya.

"_Aunty_, oppa ini bilang ia teman _aunty._ Dia mencari mu"

Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar tak karuan. Air matanya sulit ia tahan lagi untuk ia keluarkan. Tubuhnya membeku saat Tao dengan senyum tampannya berjalan mendekati dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat mu lagi sayang. Aku sengaja datang untuk mu. _I miss you __in every beats of my heart"_

_TBC_


End file.
